Cinderella Boy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Jadi selama ini kau rela berangkat pagi untuk Cinderella Boy-mu? - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.3 :** **Disney Princess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Cinderella Boy** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Kaki panjang itu melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi. Disusul oleh tubuh lumayan atletis yang tertutupi oleh bathrobe. Helain rambut basahnya diusak perlahan sambil melangkah menuju lemari. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah memakai bajunya dengan rapi, dan ia telah memasukkan apa yang diperlukannya ke dalam tas, ia segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan kamar dengan pintu yang masih digantungi papan tulisan yang ditulisnya saat kecil.

 _Park Chanyeol's room!_

 _Do not disturb!_

.

.

Park Chanyeol, namja semester tiga jurusan arsitek di Seoul University itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Bersiap untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya, ibunya, kakanya –Yoora- yang berusia 30 tahun, dan adiknya –Aeri- yang masih berusia 9 tahun. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak Aeri masih di dalam kandungan. Kecekalaan mobil. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi berduka tentang itu dan dapat mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahnya.

"Eoh, Chanyeol, kau mau berangkat kuliah sekarang?" sapaan pagi keluar dari bibir ibunya ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

"Ne, Eomma. Chanyeol ada jadwal di jam 9 nanti," sahutnya sambil mendekati meja makan. Ia tersenyum manis pada kakaknya, Yoora, dan duduk di kursi dihadapan Yoora.

"Eomma," panggilnya pada ibunya yang masih sibuk di depan kompor, "dimana Aeri?" tanyanya. Ibunya tidak menjawab dan hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah ruang keluarga yang berada tepat diamping ruang makan.

Dan disana ia melihat Aeri, adiknya. Sedang menonton film kesayangannya yang tak pernah bosan ia tonton meskipun sudah jutaan kali ia melihatnya, Disney Princess.

"Aeri, cepat sarapan! Ini sudah jam tujuh!" panggil ibu Chanyeol dari ruang makan.

"Tunggu sampai iklan," sahut yeoja berumur 9 tahun dari ruang keluarga. Ibu Chanyeol yang sedang menata masakan di meja makan pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu. Setelah itu ia ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Ketika tayangan televisi menunjukkan beberapa iklan, Aeri langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Padahal kau sudah memiliki DVDnya. Kenapa masih melihat di TV?" tanya Chanyeol tepat pada saat Aeri mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Yoora. Aeri hanya menatap Chanyeol tajam dan berkata 'biarin' sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, yang tentu saja diabaikan Chanyeol. Namja itu lebih memilih untuk mengambil sarapannya dan memakan sarapan itu.

"Chan," panggilan Yoora langsung menghentikan acara makan Chanyeol. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?', "kau bilang kau kuliah jam 9, kenapa kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengunyah dan menelan nasi dan omelet di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "aku berjanji menemani temanku mencari referensi di perpustakaan. Jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi," jelas Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Yoora. Setelah itu ruang makan kembali hening dan sesekali keheningan itu dipecah oleh celetukan-celetukan Aeri dan ejekan dari Yoora dan Chanyeol pada Aeri. Dan sesekali ibu Chanyeol yang juga sedang sarapan menghentikan makannya dan melerai kakak beradik yang selalu menimbulkan keributan itu.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berangkat kuliah berjalan kaki.

Universitas Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya. Tapi jarak itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol –yang selalu berangkat menggunakan mobil- merasa lelah.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati beberapa rumah. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil untuk mengurangi rasa bosan dan lelahnya. Ketika ia mendengar suara cicitan burung atapun merasakan hembusan angin, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa berjalan kaki bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Dan ia berpikir untuk berjalan kaki menuju universitasnya mulai sekarang.

Chanyeol terus berjalan dan sesekali memperhatian rumah yang ia lewati. Chanyeol menghitung ini sudah rumah ke lima yang mempunyai ruang keluarga berjendela sangat besar. Chanyeol dapat melihat apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana. Dan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit memperlambat jalannya ketika melihat suatu hal.

Ia menatap lekat pada salah satu rumah yang memiliki jendela ruang keluarga yang sangat besar. Ia mengamati ruangan itu. Dan netranya terpaku pada punggung sosok yang sedang duduk dalam diam di depan TV yang menayangkan-

"Cinderella?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sedikit bingung ketika melihat seorang namja terlihat menikmati tayangan disney princess. Chanyeol mengasumsikan bahwa sosok itu adalah namja setelah melihat potongan rambutnya yang pendek. Chanyeol terus berjalan sambil menatap lekat namja yang tak bergerak dalam duduknya dihadapan Cinderella yang sedang berdansa bersama pangeran.

Ketika posisi Chanyeol sejajar dengan namja itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa namja itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis. Namja itu mempunyai bulu mata yang lentik, pipi yang terlihat sedikit merona, bibir tipis yang berwarna cerry, dan-

Dan namja itu menoleh.

Bukan ke arah Chanyeol, tapi memunggunginya. Chanyeol samar-samar mendengat ada orang lain yang memanggil nama namja tersebut. Jadi Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangan dari namja yang masih menunggunginya itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kampus. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol masih mengingat panggilan samar yang ditujukan pada namja tadi.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

"Terimakasih Yeol kau sudah membantuku lagi," kata seorang namja bernama kim Jongin pada Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol.

"'Tidak apa-apa' apanya? Kau tidak hanya menemaniku sampai selarut ini untuk mengerjakan tugas, kau bahkan berangkat lebih awal untuk membantuku. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu besok," kata Jongin.

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Lagipula kebanyakan jam kuliahku berakhir jam lima. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa pulang larut," balas Chanyeol. Yah, jadwal kuliahnya memang banyak yang berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Dan meskipun ia pulang lebih awal, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman, atau perpustakaan, atau menemani Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Pokoknya besok aku akan mentraktirmu di Xoxo cafe sepulah kuliah. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak," meskipun Chanyeol berulang kali mengatakan 'tidak perlu repot-repot', Jongin tetap menawarinya. Bahkan ketika jemputan Jongin datang, namja itu meneriakkan jam dan tempat dimana perjanjian sepihak mereka.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengiyakan janji sepihak yang diucapkan Jongin.

Ketika mobil namja itu sudah menghilang di tikungan, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan arah mobil tadi dan berjalan pulang.

Entah Chanyeol sadari atau tidak, Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah tidak sabar melewati rumah berjendela besar tempat namja bernama Byun Baekhyun –kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat- tinggal. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini terlihat seperti sedang berlari. Entahlah, ia seperti merasakan dorongan untuk menatap namja tadi sekali lagi. Meskipun itu pertama kalinya ia melihat namja Byun itu.

Ia terus berjalan cepat.

Dan ketika ia sudah dekat dengan rumah itu, langkahnya melambat. Ia menghela nafas ketika menyadari bahwa gorden ruang itu tertutup. Chanyeol tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, 'yah, mana mungkin gorden itu selalu terbuka kan?' batinnya berkata.

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kini dengan langkah yang lebih santai. Meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tepat ketika punggung Chanyeol menjauh dari jarak pandang rumah itu, gorden di ruang keluarga sedikit tersibak. Menampilkan wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan netra yang menatap lurus pada sebrang jalan tempat Chanyeol lewat tadi.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya Chanyeol bangun lebih awal dan berangkat ke kampus pagi hari. Meskipun jadwal kuliahnya jam 11 siang, pada jam setengah 8 pagi Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat untuk cepat sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berangkat sepagi ini ketika mengetahui bahwa Snow White –salah satu karakter disney princess- akan ditayangkan sampai jam 9 pagi. Dan jika analisanya tentang 'Baekhyun adalah penggemar disney princess' benar, maka namja itu akan ada di ruang keluarganya sampai jam 9. Itu artinya Chanyeol dapat menatap dirinya lagi.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum. Perkiraannya tentang namja itu benar. Buktinya sekarang namja Byun itu sedang duduk di depan TV yang sedang menayangkan Snow White. Chanyeol berhenti sedikit jauh dari rumah itu. Menatap punggung Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia sengaja berhenti agak jauh agar Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap diam-diam oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol terus berdiri dalam diam di tempat itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berdiri di sana selama lima belas menit. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat bahu Baekhyun berguncang karena terkekeh saat TV menayangkan adegan Snow White yang bernyanyi bersama hewan-hewan hutan.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari tetangga-tetangga sekitar. Seorang namja asing berdiri dalam diam dan sesekali tersenyum sambil menatap ruang keluarga milik seseorang? Itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menghadap Tvnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau ambil resiko dipergoki sedang menatap Baekhyun kalau ia tetap menatap namja itu.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu dengan senyum dibibirnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum ketika mendengar nyanyian Snow White.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Disinilah Chanyeol berada. Salah satu cafe terbaik yang ia ketahui, Xoxo Cafe. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin dalam suasana senja yang romantis.

"Kenapa kau memilih sore hari sih? Kita seperti sedang kencan," kata Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kita tidak sedang kencan. Dan kapan lagi kalau bukan sore hari? Jadwalku dan jadwalmu hari ini sama-sama berakhir sore hari. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak mau kencan denganmu. Ini hanya balas budi, kau paham?" jawab Jongin kelewat santai. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya namja itu bisa mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan dari orang disekelilingnya. Memang sih, hubungan sesama jenis sudah tidak aneh lagi di Korea. Tapi apa yang akan kalian pikirkan ketika melihat dua namja dengan tubuh yang sama-sama menjulang dan lumayan atletis duduk dengan mesra ditemani mentari senja? Bahkan salah satu dari mereka tidak terlihat feminim, itu masih sedikit aneh bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol segera mengatakan pesanannya kepada Jongin. Dan jongin langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Setelah itu Jongin bercerita banyak hal pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan, ia lebih memilih menatap mentari senja dari kaca jendela di sampingnya. Menatap mentari senja sambil tanpa sadar memikirkan Baekhyun.

"–Yeol!" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Jongin. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Jongin dan menemukan namja itu menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku sedari tadi," Chanyeol tersenyum bersalah ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin, "kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku dan melamun sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar pesanan kita sudah datang," chanyeol kembali tersenyum merasa bersalah. Tapi Jongin tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk memakan makanan yang sudah dipesannya.

Melihat Jongin dalam mode sebal, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam meskipun sesekali Jongin mengajaknya berbicara. Well, semarah apapun Jongin, namja itu tetap tidak bisa diam.

Mereka berdua selesai makan ketika jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 6 sore. Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Jongin dan Chanyeol keluar dari cafe itu dan berjalan ke rumah –untuk Chanyeol- dan pulang dengan jemputannya –untuk Jongin.

Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak tinggal di cafe itu lima menit lebih lama. Karena kalau ia tinggal disana beberapa menit lebih lama, ia akan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan menuju panggung tempat penyanyi cafe menyanyi.

.

.

"Chanyeol? Berangkat pagi lagi?" tanya ibu Chanyeol ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah bersiap berangkat kuliah.

"Iya Eomma. Chanyeol pergi dulu ya?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya dan pergi menuju kampusnya.

Ini sudah kali ke tujuh Chanyeol berangkat sekolah jalan kaki dan mengamati Byun Baekhyun. Setelah tujuh hari pengamatannya, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak hanya suka pada Disney Princess, namja itu bahkan menikmati acara kartun lainnya yang ditayangkan pada jam 7 sampai 9 setiap hari.

Selama tujuh hari itu Chanyeol selalu melakukan rutinitasnya berangkat berjalan kaki ke kampusnya jam setengah 8 dari rumah, berhenti sekitar lima belas menit untuk menatap Baekhyun, dan kembali berjalan menuju kampusnya. Selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah selama tujuh hari.

Namun, di hari kedelapan ini, Chanyeol melihat sebuah perbedaan.

Ia berangkat pukul setengah 8 seperti biasanya. Tapi ketika ia sudah dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi duduk di hadapan Tvnya dan menonton acara kartun seperti biasa, alih-alih namja itu kini sedang berayun di ayunan yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan ayunan di halaman rumah itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang berayun di ayunan itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Ia tidak lagi hanya melihat punggung ataupun sisi kanan dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajahnya dikarenakan ayunan itu menghadap menuju jalan. Ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah manis Baekhyun.

Matanya yang terpejam menikmati tiupan angin di wajahnya. Bibrnya yang melengkung sempurna membuat senyuman paling indah yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol. Pipinya yang sedikit merona karena kebahagiaan dan faktor suhu yang lumayan dingin. Helaian anak rambutnya yang bergerak karena hembusan angin dan hempasan ayunan. Sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum di ayunan itu terlihat bersinar bagi Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lumayan dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun dan mengamati namja itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Baekhyun yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan hal itu refleks berjongkok dan bertingkah seolah-olah sedang membenarkan tali sepatunya. Tidak ingin ketahuan menguntit.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap lurus pada langit dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat senyum bahagia Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Melihat dari postur tubuhnya –meskipun mungil- Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sudah ada di umur 20nya. Tapi melihat ia yang sangat menikmati berayu di ayunan itu, Chanyeol seperti melihat Aeri berayun di ayunan taman.

Tidak ingin ketahuan, Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun yang masih berayun di ayunan.

.

.

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau berangkat pagi karena menatap Cinderella Boy-mu heum?"

Chanyeol rasa bercerita pada Jongin adalah opsi yang paling buruk ketika melihat cengiran mengejek dari sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku hanya ingin berangkat pagi saja. Dan –hey! Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Jangan diberi julukan aneh seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol kesal. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya kesal sebenarnya. Karena kini wajahnya sudah memerah malu sampai ketelinga.

"Iya, Cinderella. Kau bilang kau hanya bisa melihatnya pagi hari –well, kau belum mencoba pada siang hari sih- dan setiap kau pulang di sore hari ia tidak pernah terlihat. Itu seperti Cinderella kan? Kau hanya bisa melihatnya pada saat-saat tertentu," jawab Jongin dengan analisis yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai analisis.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Chanyeol sok cuek. Namja itu bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin yang masih menggodanya.

"Eeyy, jangan begitu. Meskipun aku memberinya julukan lucu, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Tenang saja Chanyeol. Tidak usah memerah seperti itu," dan steelahnya Jongin kembali tertawa menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja kantin sambil menghela nafas lelah. Mengabaikan kekehan mengejek yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Bahkan saat kekehan itu berhenti, Chanyeol masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu tentang dia?" celetukan Jongin berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengangkan wajahnya dari lipatan tangan. Ia langsung menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Jongin serius.

"Aku saja hanya tahu namanya karena tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu tentangnya hanya bermodalkan nama?" Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menumpukan wajahnya pada meja kantin, kini tanpa beralaskan lipatan tangannya.

"Well, tidak ada yang tak mungkin, Yeol. Kau bahkan belum mencoba berbicara dengannya," lanjut Jongin membuat Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin. Anak itu mulai mengambil sepotong kentang goreng yang Chanyeol tidak sadari sejak kapan benda itu ada di atas meja.

"Berbicara dengannya?" mengabaikan keberadaan kentang goreng yang tiba-tiba ada di atas meja, Chanyeol memilih membalas perkataan Jongin, "bagaimana bisa aku berbicara dengannya sedangkan ia baru tadi pagi kulihat keluar dari rumahnya?" lanjut Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bergumam 'benar juga' sambil menyeruput lemon tea yang keberadaannya juga baru disadari Chanyeol.

"Daripada bingung memikirkan Cinderella Boy-mu, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke cafe yang kemarin. Aku akan menunjukkanmu seorang namja manis yang kuketahui," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin. Senyumanmu meragukan," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh. Jongin yang melihat punggung Chanyeol semakin menjauh langsung berlari dan menyejajari langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku serius. Ini bukan termasuk dalam daftar hal-aneh-yang-dilakukan-Jongin. Aku benar-benar akan menunjukkanmu pada namja manis yang kuketahui," katanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan wajah datar, "sayangnya aku tidak tertarik," dan ia mulai berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Sayangnya aku memaksa," kata Jongin sambil menyeret Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapati lengan kanannya ditarik paksa oleh Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti langkah namja yang menyeretnya itu.

.

.

Berkat paksaan Jongin, disinilah Chanyeol berada. Di dalam mobil Jongin dengan Jongin di samping kanannya dan tuan Jung –supir pribadi Jongin- di depan kemudi.

"Sungguh Chanyeol, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan namja manis itu," kata Jongin membuka suara. Chanyeol menoleh ke pada Jongin.

"Siapa tepatnya namja manis itu? Kenapa kita harus pergi ke cafe untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak menatap Chanyeol, tapi ia mengulas senyuman, "well, dia adalah penyanyi cafe disana. Seorang penyanyi manis yang kuceritakan padamu dulu," kata Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung, "penyanyi cafe yang kau ceritakan?"

"Iya, tidakkah kau ingat, aku pernah bercerita padamu saat-" Jongin terdiam. Berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan pandangan sebal, "jelas saja kau tidak ingat! Saat itu kau melamun sambil menatap mentari senja! Aku bahkan meragukan bahwa kau mendengar perkataanku saat itu," kata Jongin dengan sebal.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf.

"Lupakan. Yang penting kali ini kau tidak boleh melamun. Kau benar-benar akan merasa rugi jika tak melihat namja itu."

.

.

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol ketika ia dan Jongin sudah sampai di cafe, "dimana namja itu? Bukankah kau bilang ia adalah penyanyi di cafe ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ini sudah –'baru' sebenarnya- sepuluh menit sejak Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku cafe itu. Tapi sepanjang pengamatan Chanyeol, panggung cafe itu masih kosong dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat seorang namja yang menurutnya manis.

"Sabar Yeol," kata Jongin sambil menyeruput minumannya. Mereka sudah memesan sejak mereka sampai omong-omong, "ini belum jadwalnya tampil. Ia memiliki jam tetap tampil pada pukul 6 sore. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi," lanjutnya. Jonging kemudian fokus pada makanan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. Ini sudah jam 6 kurang 10 menit. Masih sepuluh menit lagi hingga namja itu tampil. Memutuskan bahwa duduk diam selama sepuluh menit itu sangat membosankan, Chanyeol memilih untuk ikut larut pada makanannya seperti Jongin. Chanyeol makan sambil sesekali memikirkan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau jam sudah menunjuk di angka 6 kalau saja Jongin tak menyenggol tangannya.

"Sst, dia sudah datang," ketika Jongin berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol melihat bahwa namja itu sudah duduk di hadapan sebuah mic di panggung. Namja itu memang namja yang manis, wajar saja kalau Jongin benar-benar giat mengajaknya kemari. Tapi bukan itu yang ia cermati, ia benar-benar kenal dengan sosok itu.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol lirih. Jongin disebelahnya tampak tak mendengarnya dan terlarut dalam wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam semuanya, selamat menikmati penampilan malam ini," suara Baekhyun mulai memenuhi telinga Chanyeol.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar suaranya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa itu adalah suara terlembut dan terindah yang pernah ia dengarkan. Dan ketika Baekhyun mulai mengalunkan lagunya, Chanyeol serasa melayang. Suara itu benar-benar indah dan lembut. Setiap suku katanya benar-benar meresap ke hati Chanyeol membuatnya terlena dengan suara yang baru pertama kali ia dengar itu.

"Aku benar kan, dia benar-benar sempurna," bisik Jongin di telinganya. Chanyeol mendengarnya dan ingin berkata pada Jongin bahwa namja itu adalah Cinderella Boy-nya. Tapi dirinya seakan tersihir oleh nyanyian Baekhyun. Hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah terpaku dalam diam di kursinya dan menikmati bagaimana suara lembut Baekhyun memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam suara lembut Baekhyun sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa mata Baekhyun beberapa kali menyorot ke arah penonton tanpa fokus yang jelas.

Kalau Chanyeol tak salah menghitung –yang mana kemungkinan besar bisa terjadi- Baekhyun sudah menyanyikan empat lagu, dan di lagu kelimanya, ia berkata bahwa ini lagu terakhir darinya untuk malam ini. Sejak awal sampai lagi terakhir ini pun Chanyeol tetap terpaku pada kursinya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Membuat Jongin terkekeh melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat 'idiot' saat menatap namja itu. Andai saja Jongin tahu siapa namja itu bagi Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya di cafe ini. Jangan lupa datang lagi besok," setelah berkata begitu, Baekhyun berdiri, sedikit bergeser menghindari mic, dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah penonton. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum manis yang terukir di wajah namja itu.

Chanyeol masih terlarut pada pesona Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba ia melihat suatu hal yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, Baekhyun mulai berjalan perlahan turun dari panggung. Tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Chanyeol dapat melihat tangan Baekhyun yang meraba mic disampingnya sebelum berjalan perlahan ke samping panggung. Dan ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun kembali meraba-raba di dinding sampai seorang pelayan menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya turun panggung, Chanyeol menyimpulkan suatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Jongin," panggilnya dengan suara lirih sambil masih menatap sosok Baekhyun.

Jongin menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "Ne?"

"Apakah," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang masih berada digandengan pelayan tadi berjalan sambil meraba dinding di sampingnya, "apakah namja itu buta?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, "ne. Namja itu memang buta," jawaban Jongin benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut, "bukankah aku sudah bilang– ah, kau kemarin kan melamun, pantas saja–" Jongin terus berceloteh yang isinya menyalahkan Chanyeol yang melamun.

Tapi saat itu Chanyeol sendiri sudah larut dalam lamunannya. Lamunan tentang Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan lamunan tentang betapa lucunya Baekhyun atau betapa manisnya Baekhyun tetapi lamuman tentang fakta yang baru ia ketahui.

 _Jadi Baekhyun itu tuna netra?_

.

.

Ini hari ke empat setelah Jongin mengajaknya ke cafe. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena pada hari itu setelah ia mengetahui fakta mengejutkan tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung pulang dan mengabaikan panggilan Jongin. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum menjelaskan alasan perubahan sikapnya itu pada Jongin.

Setelah Chanyeol mengetahui fakta mengejutkan tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mengamati Baekhyun dengan lekat. Dan bodohnya dia, selama ini ia tidak menyadari pandangan kosong yang selalu Baekhyun tampilkan saat ia duduk di hadapan TV di ruang keluarganya. Bodohnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan Baekhyun saat berayun di ayunan bukanlah tatapan bahagia menatap langit, tapi sebuah tatapan yang menerawang jauh melebihi langit. Bodohnya Chanyeol selama ini tidak menyadarinya.

Selama empat hari terakhir, Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ia dapat berdiri di dekat rumah Baekhyun satu jam lamanya hanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Menatap bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar nyanyian dari acara TV yang ditayangkan. Mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat panik ketika tanpa sengaja menyenggol suatu benda. Mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Mengamati segala hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum atau terkekeh pada suara nyanyian atau dialog dari tayangan TV, bukan karena adengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris ketika melihat Baekhyun yang duduk diam dalam ayunannya tetap terdiam meskipun seekor kupu-kupu bersayap sangat indah terbang dihadapannya.

Chanyeol kini sudah tidak repot-repot berpura-pura menalikan tali sepatunya atau membenarkan tali ranselnya ketika melihat Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tidak perlu melakukan itu karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

"Yeol, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika Yoora menginterupsi acara makan malamnya. Ia dan keluarganya kini sedang makan malam dengan damai sampai Yoora memecah kedamaian yang ada.

"Sikapmu. Sikapmu berubah Chanyeol. Kau semakin murung akhir-akhir ini," terang Yoora. Chanyeol menelan makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya dan menjawab pernyataan Yoora.

"Aku tidak apa, Noona. Lagipula sejak kapan aku berubah jadi murung?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kalau Eomma tidak salah hitung," kata ibu Chanyeol yang terdiam sejak tadi, "kau berubah menjadi seperti ini sejak lima hari yang lalu, Yeol. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya ibu Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam di kursinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat keluarganya kahwatir padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Euh, masalahnya dengan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Sejak mengetahui kekurangan yang Baekhyun miliki, Chanyeol terus berpikir tentang Baekhyun.

' _Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatku. Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki peluang untuk mendekatinya jika ia sama sekali tak mengenalku?'_

Pemikiran tentang Baekhyun membuatnya melamun. Ia baru tersadar dari lamumannya ketika Yoora menyenggol lengannya. Noonanya itu memberikan tatapan khawatir yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah kenyang dan aku sudah mengantuk. Aku akan ke kamar dan tidur," setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, membawa piring kotornya menuju bak pencucian, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan keluarganya yang menatap bingung serta khawatir pada punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Chanyeol benar-benar berubah Eomma," kata Yoora pada ibunya sesaat setelah Chanyeol tidak lagi terlihat oleh pandangan mereka.

"Ne, kau benar. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal belum lama ini ada seseorang yang sering menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Ia bilang Chanyeol sangat ceria dan mengingkatkan pada anak asuhnya dulu, tapi kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung seperti itu?" sahut ibu Chanyeol. Yoora hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Ia melirik pada Aeri yang masih menatap khawatir pada kamar Chanyeol. Yoora menggenggam lengannya dan membisikkan 'Chanyeol tidak apa-apa' pada yeoja kecil itu. Setelahnya mereka bertiga makan malam dalam diam dan tak mengatakan satu kata pun.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Ini sudah hari kedelapan sejak kau berubah menjadi suram seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol mengabaikan Jongin yang menatap marah padanya dan mengabaikan makanan di meja. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Chanyeol, seriously?" Jongin mengguncang tangan Chanyeol dan hanya ditepis oleh Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan gumaman 'hentikan Jongin' darinya. Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia berusaha mencari topik apa yang dapat membuat Chanyeol mendengarkannya.

"Oh!" mata Jongin membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu, "kau tidak pernah menceritakan Cinderella Boy-mu sejak pertama dan terkahir kalinya kau menceritakannya padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin pikir topik Cinderella Boy akan mampu membuat Chanyeol semangat lagi. Tapi setelah melihat aura suram yang semakin bertambah pekat setelah nama itu disebut, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya memiliki masalah dengan Cinderella Boy-nya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan dan ia menolakmu?" hanya itulah yang dapat dipikirkan Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan meskipun aku mengatakan itu padanya, ia tidak akan pernah melihatku," bisik Chanyeol lemah.

"Hey, jangan putus asa," kata Jongin memberi semangat, "kau harus mencobanya dulu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengabaikan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan desain-desain gedung yang sudah kau buat. Atau kau bisa memainkan gitar dan menyanyi di hadapannya–"

"Jongin aku serius."

"–Atau kau bisa mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat paling romantis di Seoul. Pasti ia akan suka, lagipula kau juga punya banyak tempat menarik kan. Atau kau bisa menggabar sketsa wajahnya? Aku tahu kau juga bisa menggambar sketsa wajah seseorang. Atau kau juga bisa–"

"Jongin berhenti!" Jongin terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku serius Jongin, walaupun dengan semua hal itu, ia tidak akan pernah melihatku."

"Kau hanya belum mencoba Chanyeol. Jangan pesi–"

"Aku serius Jongin."

"Coba dulu Yeol, jangan menye–"

"Cinderella Boy-ku, Byun Baekhyun, adalah namja penyanyi di cafe itu Jongin!"

"Lalu kenapa–" Jongin terdiam dengan mata membulat, "Oh–"

"Ne. Aku serius Jongin," pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu, "aku benar-benar serius ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah 'melihatku'," dengan pernyataan terakhirnya, Chanyeol kembali melipat tangan di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Kali ini Jongin hanya terdiam. Tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena ia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol kembali melakukan rutinutasnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin segera bertemu Jongin untuk meminta maaf karena telah membentaknya kemarin. Tapi karena jam kuliah mereka masih jam 10, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menatap rumah Baekhyun lagi. Seperti biasanya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berayun dengan bahagia di ayunannya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini namja itu lebih sering keluar dan berayun di ayunannya dari pada menonton, ah tidak, mendengarkan acara Tv.

Tapi biarlah, hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol dapat dengan leluasa menatap wajah cantik itu. Chanyeol sudah berdiri diam menatap Baekhyun hampir lima belas menit lamanya. Ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Siapa disana?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mendengar suara ponselnya. Dengan panik ia meraba-raba sakunya dan langsung mematikan panggilan yang diterimanya ketika ia sudah menemukan ponselnya.

"Halo? Siapa disana?" Chanyeol sedikit meringis bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah panik Baekhyun. Namja itu beberapa kali mengumamkan 'siapa disana' yang sama sekali tidak dijawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya takut Baekhyun akan menganggapnya penguntit atau lebih parahnya penculik.

"Siapa disana?" raut wajah panik Baekhyun berubah menjadi raut ketakutan. Anak itu mulai turun dari ayunannya dan beringsut ke belakang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," melihat Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya, Chanyeol dengan refleks memanggil namja itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _Harusnya aku tidak memanggilnya. Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?_

"Si-siapa disana?" Baekhyun masih beringsut ketkutan. Tapi ia tidak lagi berusaha untuk pergi dari sana.

"A-aku Park Chanyeol. Aku kebetulan lewat depan rumahmu. Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggumu," kata Chanyeol. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu sudah lebih tenang, alih-alih ia malah melihat ekspresi namja itu semakin panik.

"K-kau bohong. Kau sudah disini sejak tadi, aku mendengar langkah kakimu tadi."

Deg.

Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun? Mendengar suara langkah kakinya? Jadi ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana selama bermenit-menit lamanya? Chanyeol terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"A-aku akan memanggil Jung Ahjumma," Baekhyun memundurkan kakinya dan bersiap masuk menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak! Baekhyun tunggu!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun. Ia sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara. Tapi apa boleh buat, dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau... tahu namaku?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal. Kecerobohannya lagi. bagaimana bisa bibirnya seenaknya memanggil nama Baekhyun. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan sekarang?

"Kau tahu namaku? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Chanyeol menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Euh... aku, aku penggemarmu Baekhyun. Aku tidak sengaja melihat penampilanmu di cafe. Lalu suatu hari aku melewati rumahmu. Dan, euh, sejak saat itu aku sering lewat sini," _sedikit kebohongan tidak apa kan?_ Batin Chanyeol. Ia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dengan was-was sambil mengamati perubahan ekspresinya. Ketika ekspresi Baekhyun sudah lebih santai dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau penggemarku? Benarkah?" semua ekspresi ketakutan yang pernah terpancar di wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyum bahagia. Dan Chanyeol sendiripun tersenyum melihat senyuman Baekhyun, "aku senang aku memiliki penggemar. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak mengamatiku diam-diam seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut," lanjut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun, masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya, mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di ayunan lagi. Kali ini, ia melambaikan tangannya ke Chanyeol dan mengajaknya duduk di ayyunan di sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol duduk di ayunan di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menahan nafasnya karena– astaga bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat seindah ini dari dekat? Bulu matanya benar-benar lentik. Matanya sipit, tapi itu terlihat sangat indah bagi Chanyeol. Hidungnya tidak mancung ataupun pesek, alih-alih hidungnya mungil yang dalam keadaan apapun Chanyeol menganggapnya lucu. Bibir tipis sewarna cherrynya terlihat mengkilap, entah efek lipbalm atau memang bibir itu selalu seperti itu. Dan kulitnya... kulitnya benar-benar lembut. Sama seperti seorang bayi. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai suara Baekhyun mengalun memasuki telinganya.

"Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pada apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun, "ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan orang asing. Aku berharap kau mendekatiku karena kau memang penggemarku, bukan karena hal yang lain," kata Baekhyun penuh dengan permohonan.

Chanyeol terenyuh di tempatnya. Benar juga, hal semacam berbicara dengan orang asing bagi Baekhyun dan bagi Chanyeol tentu memiliki arti yang berbeda. Chanyeol dapat berbicara dengan orang lain sesuka hatinya dan dapat memilih berbicara dengan orang yang terlihat 'baik-baik'. Tapi Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak akan menyadari apakah lawan bicaranya sedang menodongkan pisau padanya ataukah permen di tanganya. Jadi, hal semacam berbicara dengan orang asing adalah perbuatan yang berbahaya.

Tapi, sejujurnya didalam lubuk hati Chanyeol, namja itu merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu seperti apa Chanyeol, meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol sedang membawa pisau ataupun permen, Baekhyun tetap membuka lengannya dan menerima Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengannya. Entah kenapa fakta tersebut membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. Ditambah lagi ia sempat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun. Meskipun bermimpi terlalu tinggi akan membuatmu sakit ketika terjatuh, tidak apa kan kalau Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tertarik padanya.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang asing, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Mengapa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu Chan?" Chanyeol terdiam. Pertanyaan Baekhyun, pertanyaan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya diam. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun sepertinya bibirnya tidak dapat diajak kerja sama. Alih-alih mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol malah terdiam di tempatnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "sepertinya aku melantur. Membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas. Lupakan saja. Sepertinya aku harus masuk dan menenagkan pikiranku," Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meraba-raba, mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi genggaman Chanyeol di tangannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau tidak melantur Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tidak berbicara tidak jelas. Sepertinya diriku yang aneh. Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu Baek," perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menegang. Bahkan dalam genggamannya, tangan Baekhyun ikut menegang. Chanyeol baru saja ingin merutuki bibirnya yang seenaknya berbicara. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika Baekhyun menghadap tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak merasa tersinggung ataupun terkejut dengan perkataanmu Chanyeol. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku malah sedikit bahagia," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "tapi tetap saja, kita baru bertemu hari Chanyeol," dan kini senyum Chanyeol luntur. Dirinya menunduk dan menyesal karena seudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tetap terdiam dalam posisinya hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraba puncak kepalanya. Tangan itu perlahan menuruni kepalanya dan menyusuri sepanjang pipinya dan berhenti di dagunya. Dengan perlahan tangan itu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke atas. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memandang lurus dengan kosong tapi mengulas gurat bahagia di wajahnya.

"Buat aku mengenalmu lebih dekat Chanyeol dan ketika aku sudah benar-benar mengenalmu, aku akan dapat menjawab pernyataanmu," kata-kata Baekhyun membuat api harapan dalam tubuh Chanyeol berkobar. Tanpa dirinya sadari tubuhnya sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan tanpa ia sadari lagi, tangannya bergerak menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan menenggelamkannya pada sebuah pelukan.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari perbuatannya. Ia berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi tangan Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu melingkari punggungnya dan menariknya mendekat. Namja mungil itu mengusakkan wajah di dadanya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat katak-kata yang diucapkan Jongin kemarin.

" _Maafkan aku kalau aku lancang berbicara Yeol. Tapi meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatmu, kalau kau memang menyayanginya aku yakin hatinya pasti dapat merasakannya. Maka dari itu jangan menyerah Yeol. Kau bahkan belum memulainya."_

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin nanti. Karena perkataan Jongin benar. Chanyeol sudah hampir menyerah bahkan sebelum ia mencoba. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila Chanyeol menyerah? Apakah ia tidak dapat melihat senyum Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang ini? Apa ia tidak akan pernah menggapai Baekhyun?

Apapun jawabannya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Karena apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, dirinya, Baekhyun, dan masa depannya.

 _Aku tidak peduli meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun orang-orang mencibirku. Asalkan aku mencitai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencintaiku, segalanya akan terasa indah. Bahkan para Disney Princess dan Pangerannya akan iri pada kisah kami. Karena kisah kami lebih dari kisah pangeran dan putrinya._

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku baru sadar kau ternyata setinggi ini."

"Aku tidak tinggi Baek. Kau yang mungil."

"Ish, kau ini. Aku tahu kalau kau memang tinggi, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau setinggi ini."

"Kau tahu aku tinggi? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Euh, sebenarnya Bibi Jung pernah bilang kalau ada seorang mahasiswa yang mengawasiku diam-diam selama empat hari berturut-turut. Karena itu aku meminta Bibi Jung untuk menyelidikinya. Jadi, yah secara teknis aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu Chanyeol."

"Tunggu. Jadi kau sudah mengenalku sebelum ini."

"Bukan mengenalmu Chan, tapi mengetahui tentangmu."

"Aku menjadi merasa bahwa sikapku selama ini sangat hina. Aku berdiri di depan rumahmu dan mengawasimu, padahal kau sudah tahu siapa namaku dan banyak hal tentangku. Mengapa kau tak menghampiriku sejak awal?"

"Karena aku ingin kau yang menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan dirimu secara langsung Chan. Bukan dari Bibi Jung ataupun orang lain. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Jadi kau sudah tertarik padaku sejak dulu, heum?"

"Ti-tidak. Siapa yang bilang aku tertarik padamu?"

"Sejak kapan Baek?"

"Euh, beberapa hari setelah kau mengawasiku untuk yang pertama kalinya mungkin?"

"Kau sudah mencintaiku sejak lama rupanya?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Dasar sok tahu."

"Hahaha."

"Memangnya kau sendiri sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau sedang duduk dihadapan TV yang menayangkan Disney Princess. Film favoritmu."

"Disney Princess bukan favoritku! Aku menyukainya karena banyak lagu-lagu yang dan dialog-dialog serta narasi yang dapat kudengarkan disana. Itu mudah kupahami."

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku menyayangimu Baek."

"..."

"Mukamu memerah Baek. Baru seperti ini saja memerah. Bagaimana nanti ketika aku memperlakukanmu seperti apa yang dilakukan pangeran-pangeran terhadap putrinya heum?"

"Chanyeol diam!"

"Hehehehe. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baek."

"Aku juga menyayangi Chanyeol."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
